


Home is With You

by seirejoh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, Fukurodani - Freeform, Happy Ending, Japanese National Team, M/M, Spain Without the S, Volleyball, Writer!Oikawa, ace!bokuto, bokuaka fanfic, broken heart emoji orangutan emoji, doctor akaashi, doctor!akaashi, gimme more bokuaka angst grabby hands, kinda soulmate au?, reincarnation soulmate au!, tear bending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seirejoh/pseuds/seirejoh
Summary: Many, many years ago, Bokuto Koutarou ruled over the Fukurodani Kingdom and it was at war with Nekoma Kingdom. His loyal knight, Akaashi Keiji battled at the front lines alongside his king and in the end, after the siege of Cats, Akaashi Keiji lost his life in order to preserve the life of his king. Distraught and unwilling to come to terms with the truth, Bokuto Koutarou carried his knight's limp body back "home." What a way to learn that home no longer existed.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) I started a new bokuaka fic because I read literally every single one and I ✨want more✨

**Prologue: An Introduction to Tearbending  
  
**

Maybe many years ago,  
you were only just a friend.  
To many others,  
you were a warrior.

But to me,  
you were home.

\- Bokuto Koutarou (342 B.C)

\--------------

A poem written by King Bokuto Koutarou a few months after the success of the siege of the Cats. People assume it's for his Infamous Lover: Akaashi Keiji.

* * *

  
Hey, hey, hey,

They tell me to get over it. It's just a tad bit difficult. I wish you were here, you always made things much more... leveled. I'm not very good at writing, but I always knew you were rather fond of literature, so I'll write the feelings I've never expressed here. I hope this will find it's way to you, although this is just me being rather hopeful now.

A letter doesn't really seem as if it would count as "literature," but writing was always your fancy, ever since I taught you literacy. Maybe I will lay this on your grave, so it is easier for you to find this and to read it. I have no idea what the other side is like.

But I hope when I get there, you'll join me.

I can't really say how much I loved you. All I can say enough, is that this place is no longer like home. Your grave is more home to me than here.

Yet whenever I stare upon the white stone, the only words spoken are the words you last spoke. You apologized. It should have been me who took the fall. The cold words on the stone say "Akaashi Keiji" and they are just as cold as your body was, when you died in my arms.

Sincerely,  
Your loyal companion

\--------------

A letter written from Bokuto Koutarou to his lover Akaashi Keiji who died, although no one knows when.

* * *

No one knows much about Akaashi Keiji other than the information from these two sources. Very little have been left behind from those times and the only writings recovered about this topic are these two sources. The only other writings and recollections collected from this time were stone plaques, writing of taxes as well as laws. These two sources were found carved onto stone, presumably in the middle of the town.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to the main characters :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I am in Spanish class. Good luck with school :)

**Chapter One: No One Knows The Identity of Akaashi Keiji**

Everyone heard the story of the Fukurodani Kingdom, who managed to ease away from the Nekoma Empire's seemingly never-ceasing expansions at the expense of King Bokuto's seemingly life-long mourning over his dead lover.

No one knew who Akaashi Keiji was.

* * *

"Akaashi, Akaashi!" 

"Oh," Akaashi murmured, turning himself around to land his eyes on a singular, white blur, running towards him, getting clearer as it approached. "Hello, Suga-san."

"You left training so quickly," Sugawara cried, his hands on his knees, bent over, as he struggled to catch his breath. "I had a hard time trying...to catch up... with you."

  
_Ah. So that's what it was._

Akaashi stood there, albeit a bit awkwardly, not quite knowing what to do. He decided that he just wait until Sugawara caught his breath once more. He forgot all about having to wait for them to finish class and left rather quickly. Mostly to avoid any comments about his name being the same as the dead lover of Bokuto Koutarou.

_Very funny._

But Akaashi was tired of all those comments. It seemed almost as if they were running that lover's name through the dirt for years on end.

Although the more he thought on it, the story itself gave him quite the heart pain. Almost as if he were experiencing heart break every time he heard it being told. Every time he was reminded of it, it almost made him want to cry, even as a kid.

He supposed the story was sad enough to invoke those melancholy feelings from within him.

Awkwardly, he began to gently hit Sugawara's back. It was an action his father had always done to him whenever he was having a hard time breathing or whenever he was choking. It was an action he remembered very vividly in his childhood. He wasn't very sure if it worked or not though.

Sugawara stood himself up, grabbing Akaashi's wrist, and began to drag him off. "Oikawa said to meet during our lunch break and that is what we shall do," he hummed. "Let's go Dr. Keiji!"

Akaashi nodded. "Yes, lead the way."

"Wonderful," Sugawara cried. "You should know by now that he does _not_ like to wait."

Suga sighed, seemingly frowning. Akaashi knew that fact indeed.

Akaashi remembered he overslept in highschool and Oikawa wanted them to meet up before school to take some sort of photoshoot with the trees. He woke up to 70 missed calls, and ongoing. In fact, it was his ringtone ringing nonstop that woke him up to begin with.

He stayed up way too late, studying for a test that time. Although he usually woke up at five in the morning, he slept at one in the morning that day.

Needless to say, Oikawa was not happy with him. Rather, he was whining and upset pretty much the whole day.

Akaashi paled at the thought of him being the target of Oikawa's upset.  
  


He was already one before and that was an experience he never wanted to repeat. He didn't quite understand how Iwaizumi was able to constantly deal with Oikawa every single day. Though it seemed that Iwaizumi had a very short temperament when it came to him, understandably so.

* * *

  
The gym was loud and vibrant, as it always was. The squeaking of rubber shoes on the polyurethane finished floors. The smell of cleaning products that have been scrubbed on the gym floors pretty much every single night after practice ended.

It was a loud gym, cheering altogether for whichever team they wished to win, or whichever team they chose to represent. It was tense and nerve-racking. But the only thing Bokuto Koutarou could think about was the ball, flying towards him like an owl with wings.

With a quick turn of his hand Bokuto Koutarou had smacked the ball down onto the opposing team's court.

Despite the loud sounds of cheering, the only thing Bokuto and the rest of the volleyball players heard was the ball as it smacked down on the shiny, wooden floor. The thud of the ball as it made contact, and the many other minuscule thudding noises as the ball bounced off and away, making contact and retreating just as fast.

The other team chose to lock eyes with the ball, unable to let go. They seemed to be pointing at it. Saying, "hey, look, we lost," over and over again.

The Japanese Volleyball National Team had won this game. Like a vivid reminder, the whistle blew on their ears and the sport commentator had yelled through the microphone for it to be heard across the gym.

**"Japan has won with a whopping 30-28! That was an intense match folks, but all good things must come to an end."**

Bokuto didn't quite know why, but at those words, Bokuto felt rather bitter. Did all good things truly only had an end? Or was the end merely just the beginning? He saw a flash of a person in his vision. Black hair and eyes like deep sterling silver.

He shook it off.

Whilst his team had merely congratulated him. They screamed, circling around him happily, enjoying themselves. They had won, after all.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Bokuto cried out, his signature.

"Congratulations Bokuto," Ushijima congratulated him. "You did it."

  
"Oh my god Bokuto-san," Hinata cried, pressing around him, much to the displeasure of Kageyama, though he didn't say anything. "Tobio went poof! Then you want bang! Ka-bam! Boom!"

"Boke," Kageyama grunted, smacking Hinata on the shoulder. "No one knows what the hell you're saying."

"Bokuto hit the ball," Ushijima stated. "He did not go bang, ka-bam, and boom. Bokuto did not explode."

"I'm pretty sure that's not what Hinata meant," Sakusa muttered. "I just want to take a shower."

"Oh come on, you guys can loosen up a bit," Atsumu laughed, trying to nudge Sakusa with his shoulder.

But the very moment Atsumu moved, Sakusa stepped back and away from him, looking mildly uncomfortable by his advances. "Get away from me," Sakusa hissed. "Germ."

"You can loosen up, Kageyama," Hinata whined. "Bokuto-san totally understands what I'm saying! Right, senpai?"

"Right!" Bokuto cried.

"Bokuto-san isn't everyone," Kageyama responded. "Boke."

"Congratulations Bokuto-san," Aran bowed respectfully. "That spike was amazing."

"It's probably that tall people privilege," Hoshiumi sighed. "Ain't that right Shouyou?"

Hinata gasped almost comedically. "You're right!"

Bokuto nodded, seemingly satisfied. They had won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still revisiting the idea of it being an angst. I already have an idea of what I want to happen, but I am constantly rethinking the idea because what if it isn't angst enough? Yknow?


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi is at the cafe with his friends on lunch break and happens to watch Bokuto's game on the small, old television screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. In this one, Oikawa is in fact, not volleyball obsessed. I changed his obsession to be into writing now instead of volleyball.
> 
> OIKAWA TOORU -  
> Current concern: making a good love story that he can confess to Iwa-chan with😌✨  
> Age: 26  
> Height: 6'2"  
> Current Job: Newspaper editor, writing a manuscript on the side

**Chapter Two: No, I've Never Played Volleyball Before, But I Feel Like Wanting To**   
  


In a quaint little cafe that Oikawa found, the five of them had gathered. Sitting around a table, looking at nice brown menus. It was mostly inspired by American cafes and had similarly served some American specialties, but still was distinctly Japanese in it's own way.

They had a window seat and the nice, warming sun had set itself up perfectly, perked up in the sky where it belonged. It was a position that allowed them to feel warmed by it, enough for it to be relaxing and not too uncomfortable.

The cafe was quiet. Mostly filled with college students or office workers, typing away at their computers as they had a steady supply of coffee, coming to them again and again. Akaashi did most of his work in a library or at home if he needed coffee. If he knew a place like this, he might have gone broke.

It smelled strongly of black coffee, coffee creamer, and just straight warmth. The black coffee smell wasn't so strong it was overbearing, so it was rather a bit of a plus. It was what Akaashi imagined his future of college would have smelled like, but those days were long behind now.

His years were busy, and breaks were scarce, and in it's own way, he was glad he had friends who he could always spend his breaks with. He even had his high school friend Sugawara, who was with him through high school, college, medical school, and even in residency.

Sugawara was more-so like a mom friend, while Akaashi was more like the grandma friend they said. While Sugawara did all the fretting and worrying, Akaashi stood behind and offered them all support. If times were particularly stressful, Akaashi would come with a bowl of fruit and a pat on the back.

On the wall of the cafe, close to the counter there was a small, square t.v. almost like a squished up rubber cube. It was playing in very bad quality, a sports channel, on very low volume. The screen was blurry and looked as it were on the verge of going into static, but Akaashi could hear it well, almost as if it were an H.D television like he had saved up for.

Akaashi's attention was focused on the t.v. up at the front and it was as if his eyes were glued on and he couldn't let himself look away from it. He watched as a tall figure, albeit somewhat familiar to him, hit the ball.

Akaashi didn't really know much about volleyball. He had only played it very little and wasn't aiming for anything professional when he played. He didn't have it as a club either like his friend Tooru had done in their eighth year. Tooru didn't really find an interest in volleyball and mostly focused on his writer-esque aesthetic.

First step: become a writer.

Akaashi had only learned the rules from Tooru and watching Tooru and Iwaizumi play all those volleyball matches in their junior high years. Akaashi was certain that Tooru only really played it because it seemed that Hajime took an interest in volleyball when he looked through a sports magazine many years ago.

Akaashi focused on into the somewhat muffled cheering of the spectators on the bleachers, as well as the loud voice of the sports commentator.

"Aran Ojiro recieves the ball! What a magnificent form we can see here folks! Miya has the ball! Who will he set it to," the commentator yelled through the microphone. His voice drowning out amidst the cheers, chanting 'Japan, Japan' repeatedly, again and again. "He sets it to the ace! Bokuto Koutarou has the ball! Where will he spike it- He spiked it! That's a win for Japan National Team with a 30-28!"

Akaashi didn't know what was on the menu anymore, he totally forgot about it. Maybe his name was being whispered and maybe his body was being shook. Maybe he was the only one left now. But he couldn't avert his eyes from the television screen. His eyes were honed in on the spiker, number 4.

What was his name again? Ah, Bokuto Koutarou. What a coincidence. His name was Akaashi Keiji.

Maybe that's why he was so focused. But at the screen and the more he thought and remembered the story, he couldn't help but feel a wave of sadness wash over him, not anything unbearable, thankfully.

Quickly, almost as if he were sick, he looked away from the screen just as quickly as he could, as if he never looked at it to begin with. His eyes found their way to the typical black coffee.

But believe it or not, Akaashi wasn't really a coffee drinker. He mostly drank water since it was a much more cheaper option than buying coffee everyday. He also didn't want to catch himself dead with a coffee addiction.

How the hell was he supposed to pay off all of his school debt, all of his rent, money to pay for groceries and for entertainment, and money to put into savings, then? When all his money had gone for coffee? That would be about ¥360 every morning and most people with coffee addictions drank coffee twice a day back-to-back or even three times a day if it was that bad.

If that were the case he would be spending about ¥720 or even ¥1,080 every single day just on coffee alone.

"Keiji, the waiter is coming soon," Oikawa whispered, perhaps feeling uncomfortable to talk normally in such a quiet environment. "What drink are you going to order?"

"Just plain water," Akaashi responded. "Or some nice hot tea, depending on what dish we all choose to eat."

"Who the hell orders water at a restaurant," Oikawa sighed. "What's the matter with you? You have all these options."

"Why not coffee," Sugawara asked, "You never seemed to like it but it's honestly not that bad. Though the only coffee they offer is straight black coffee..."

"Ah," Kenma mumbled. "How do you all feel about the beef steak and grilled corn? I don't think that's too bad of a meal to be taste testing right?"

"I can't eat that much," Oikawa whispered. "Neither can you Kenma, why are you suggesting?"

"Shittykawa," Iwaizumi hissed. "Don't act stupid. You'll all give me your leftovers anyway."

"Oh," Oikawa hummed, seemingly coming to some sort of conclusion or realization. "You're right!"

Akaashi hummed, "Suga-san what drink will you order?"

Sugawara skimmed through the menu again. "We have nothing against tea here right?"

Everyone shook their head as a collective group.

"Wonderful then," Sugawara announced quietly. "We'll be drinking hot green tea, it's good for you. It'll help us with eating all that meat anyway."

Akaashi asked, "Is that good?"

Kenma, Iwaizumi, and Oikawa all nodded their heads. Tooru had raised his hand, reminding Akaashi of being a kid in school again. It was all to get a waiter's attention and it brought back memories while they were at it.

A nice waiter had pulled over, looking very nice and young. He had black hair and some sort of bowl cut, although cut at an angle.

"Hello," the waiter chimed as he was pulling out a notepad from his uniform suit pocket. "What drinks would you like?"

"Green tea," Oikawa responded. "For all of us."

"Alright, for five people," the waiter hummed. "What else would you be ordering?"

"The beef steak and grilled corn," Oikawa responded once more. "For all of us, for five."

"Wonderful," the waiter mumbled as he took his time to write down the order. "Is that all for now?"

Sugawara nodded his head, "Yes that is all, thanks for your service."

The waiter smiled. "Of course, please wait, we'll have your order ready shortly."

As his friend ushered themselves into small discussions about what was happening on the t.v. screen, Oikawa explained seemingly everything that was going on in a very simple, easy to understand way.

But Akaashi was not focused on an explanation. He knew well enough, anyways. His attention was on player number four: Bokuto Koutarou.

"Keiji why are you so interested in it," Kenma asked. "You've never even played volleyball."

"I don't know," Akaashi responded. "I don't know. I've never played volleyball before, like at all. But I really want to play it now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will doing the little character bleeps like I did in the beginning notes now because there's a few differences in it, in a way to make it less confusing.
> 
> Also, about the grandma bringing fruit bit, my Asian Grandma does that a lot so that's why I included it in there. A friend of mine also had a grandma who gave him "fruit to forget" when his dad went missing for a day (grandma on his mom's side).


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tis almost Bokuto's coronation - takes place in da old timey days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a long time ago and it's basically delving into the past. The past few chapter were in modern setting, but now we're actually going into their background. It'll go back to modern after this whole past bit is finished :)
> 
> -
> 
> AKAASHI KEIJI --  
> Current concern: what if he messes up during Bokuto's coronation with everyone present?  
> Job: lifelong knight  
> Age: 19  
> Height: 6'0"

**Chapter Three: i promise to protect you with my whole life and forever, your highness**

  
It was Prince Bokuto's coronation and he was to have a whole celebration in his honor of inheriting the empire. His father King Moniwa would be the one to congratulate him as well as place the crown on his head and present to him a new royal chair that was made by melting down and reusing material from the old chair of the previous king.

After all, a king deserved a chair specifically made for him, without anyone else.

But it wasn't just the coronation of the young Prince Bokuto. It was also the coronation of his knight from a soldier to a knight. Knighthood was a status given to the one soldier who was chosen by the prince to be his knight. All princes took part in this, even if they were not the one to be ascended to the throne. Just in case.

As Bokuto was the oldest son, he would be the king after his coronation, it was decided a long time ago. If anything were to happen to King Bokuto during his reign that happened to make him unfit for the throne or unable to rule, the throne would be passed on to the second eldest son, if they were still alive. A female ruler would only be the case if all the sons were unable to rule.

That was how the monarchic cycle worked in the Fukurodani Empire. Although it was rather sad. If a daughter was the first child, she would not be getting the throne. Instead, it would be the first son.

Bokuto Koutarou's grandmother was one of the very few female rulers the kingdom had had. This was the case due to there being no other sibling to rule. The others birthed by the queen were all stillbirths before the death of his great-grandmother. His great-grandfather was so distraught that he did not take another way and gave the throne to his grandmother, Kiyoko Shimizu. She had helped the expansion of Fukurodani empire until the very borders of the Nekoma Empire.

King Moniwa's job was to perserve the peace and to make treaties and nearly anything of the sort to stop the Nekoma Empire's armies from plowing through and taking over Fukurodani Empire. In his old ages, it was a lot of work. That job was entrusted to Bokuto now, since in a few hours' time, he was going to be the one making the calls.

The tailor was inside Bokuto's room, forcing Bokuto into the somewhat tight suit he had fitted and made for Bokuto a week ago, as commissioned by his father the King. Bokuto was sure that his siblings were already in a special part of the crowd, reserved only for members of the royal family, as well as heavily guarded by the knights who were assigned to guard the princes and princesses for life.

It was a white suit with gilded lining, speckles of gold in every other place as well as gray in other areas. This felt special to Bokuto. Mostly because he had asked Akaashi on what would have felt regal for him to have had on.

* * *

  
"So, Akaashi," Bokuto hummed. "Are you aware of my upcoming coronation in two weeks?"

"Yes, I am," Akaashi responded. "Why do you ask Bokuto-dono?"

"Well, thank you for asking Akaashi," Bokuto's boisterous voice boomed, as he slapped down a sheet of thin papyrus, another product of expansion. "I have to put in what I want the yukata for my coronation to look like and I have no idea what to do. Help me! Akaashi!"

"Of course, Bokuto-dono," Akaashi responded as he slowly sunk to the floor in a bow. "I am always here to help."

"Get up, Akaashi," Bokuto whined. "Also what would look regal on me? Like I'm so kingly people would faint? Or 'wow he's so cool, I'd sweep the floors everyday if he told me to?' What do you think?"

Akaashi dusted himself off and while he spoke he was readjusting his sword and the belt his sword hung on. "I think you'd look regal in anything Bokuto-dono."

Bokuto cried, "Be honest, Akaashi!"

Akaashi looked at him, same expression as before. It may have looked rather monotone, but the way his eyes shone spoke a different language to him. "I am being honest. I truly do believe you'd look like a king in anything you wore. You could wear a dress of the tomato skins and still look like a king."

Bokuto's eyebrows scrunched up since Akaashi had undoubtedly lost him the very moment he started talking about tomatoes. "What?"

Akaashi continued to speak, seeming to realize that Bokuto might go into a phase if he spoke the wrong words. "You are a king in everything including your aura. If you are not a king in how a dress and only such, you are still very noticeably a king to behold. I am very honored to be in your presence."

Bokuto stared at him, Akaashi, I mean. His eyes widened as if they did not expect an entire speech. To be rather honest, Akaashi lost Bokuto a long time ago. Bokuto only really heard the last bit, "honored to be in your presence." Knowing Akaashi it might have been something to boost his ego a bit more, keep him happier, albeit for a little bit longer.

Those lines didn't really fit what he felt Akaashi would say. Rather, it was almost as if Akaashi had been replaced by someone else, a noble perhaps, who had a daughter they wanted the future king Bokuto to marry. They had possessed Akaashi, Bokuto concluded.

Akaashi was not aware of what was going through his king's mind and only stood there in silence, waiting for some sort of response - anything. But he did not recieve anything in return, so he simply waited until he did. Maybe Bokuto-dono had needed more time to process, Akaashi concluded. Yes. That was what it was.

So when Bokuto had reached out his arms, quickly, Akaashi could only back up bit by bit, but Bokuto, unfortunately (or maybe fortunately) had very long arms. Bokuto latched onto a shocked Akaashi's shoulders, his eyes frenzied and cloudy by tears that were oncoming.

Akaashi couldn't help but think about what it was he did wrong. Did he say something weird and had upset his highness as opposed to making him happy as he had previously intended? Maybe he had gone too far with the dress of tomato skins bit and had upset him. Akaashi's heart began to slowly race. What if he were sentenced to death for that? Would Bokuto do it, though? Akaashi did not know.

Akaashi wasn't thinking about the death he saw a glimpse of in the crevice of his mind - a guillotine and his head on the wall as if it were a trophy one would achieve from hunting an animal down. He was much more afraid of the grip on his shoulder. That grip was strangely just as cold as it was warm like a kiss of winter's touch.

Bokuto continued to hold onto his shoulder, looming over the scared man, only a year younger than his king. Bokuto's eyes slowly began to water over and Akaashi could hear his heartbeat banging in his hears. He didn't know anything else, it seemed, other than the panic he felt today.

"Akaashi," Bokuto cried, his eyes dripping fat, drops of water. "Why have you been possessed by some noble?"

Bokuto had screamed in a sort of mock-anguish. But knowing him, he was actually aggrieved by this, despite being very happy only a few minutes ago. It hadn't even been four- maybe five minutes since then? He didn't quite now. But this was most definitely typical behavior for the future king, or maybe he should be referred to as the emperor(?) of the Fukurodani Empire.

Akaashi's heartbeat had began to slow since then, he took a moment, a very short moment to process this information from him. Bokuto-sama was not mad at him at all. In fact, he was mad at what he believed possessed him, was that the case? But what has he done to make his king believe he had been possessed? Despite it being his job to protect him, Akaashi had aggrieved him, unfortunately.

"I'm not possessed, your highness," Akaashi responded. "I said what I had said in hopes it should cheer you up or keep you happier throughout the day. I am very sorry for aggrieving you in such a manner. I promise to never be the cause of your grief and sadness again."

Bokuto had immediately let go of Akaashi shoulder, his eyes were wide, perhaps with shock and the tears he once shed were no longer flowing down his cheeks and onto the stone floor. He slowly, let out a widened smile just the same as his widening arms and lurched forward again towards Akaashi. This time, unlike before, Akaashi had not stepped back and instead let himself be embraced by the warm arms of his king and leader.

Akaashi felt himself immediately relaxing, remembering himself at home, getting hugs from his mother whenever he went off to train as a soldier with his father once more. The same hugs as his mother, rather different, but overall, at the end of the day, very similar in it's right. Akaashi liked the feel of it.

It was a tight hug and Akaashi could smell Bokuto, like very clearly smelled him. It took him a few moments to realize the strong, vivid scent of pine was of his highness. It was as if he were to stroll through a forest on a cloudy day, the day before it rained, when you could smell nature and the oncoming rain so clearly it was as if you could taste it.

On the other hand, Bokuto was very glad that his best friend was not possessed as he had originally assumed. He had no idea now how he had even arrived at that conclusion himself, but whatever the case he was glad it was not true.

He hugged Akaashi tightly, for a very long time, since Bokuto did not feel like pulling away from him at all. Bokuto felt that it was as if he were hugging his own mother or father when he was a much younger child. Akaashi just felt warm enough like that.

"I'm glad you're not possessed, I was so scared that you might have been and I wouldn't have known what to do," Bokuto cried, slowly pulling away. "You scared me Akaashi, don't _ever_ do that again!"

Akaashi nodded his head and bowed once more, as he didn't know what else to do other to apologize again. "I'm sorry Bokuto-dono, I promise it won't happen again."

"I'm sure you won't Akaashi, I don't think you're one to break your promises now, since you haven't before," Bokuto laughed boisterously once more. The previous issue was now long forgotten by the man. "What do you think would look regal on me? Like what should a king wear. Come on, Akaashi!"

Akaashi began to think a bit. "Maybe some white and gold?"

Bokuto gasped, a gasp of that of a child who had just discovered her toy to be moving and was rather excited about it, actually. "It should be white! You're so right Akaashi! And the edges or seams or whatever they are should have gold on them! And the designs should be gold too! You're so smart!"

* * *

"The yukata looks amazing on you, your highness," the tailor hummed as he fiddled with the obi sash on Bokuto's waist. "You have chosen a good design, you must have a really good sense of style."

"Ah, Akaashi helped me choose it," Bokuto declared, mostly only really focused on it being Akaashi. "He's a really good knight you know? He can do anything you need him to do and more! He's amazing!"

The tailor nodded, not particularly interested in the knight or what Bokuto was saying at all. "I'm sure he is. You're ready to go as far as I'm concerned. I will now take my leave."

The tailor gave a well practiced, low bow, completely ignored by Bokuto, and proceeded to exit out of the room. On his way out he came across Akaashi, who he wasn't familiar with, but considering that Akaashi was dressed in rather fancy and expensive clothing, the tailor put two and two together and assumed he was someone of high status.

So the young man bowed to Akaashi and Akaashi bowed back as a sign of being polite. As the man walked rather slowly down the hall and outside, Akaashi assumed, he waited for the man to leave until he couldn't see him anymore so he could tell Bokuto that it was time for the march privately. Bokuto was supposed to be the one on the front of the group, on a horse decked with fancy armor.

Akaashi's role was to be behind, yet at Bokuto's right hand, to symbolize his role as a knight. He was not to replace Bokuto-dono in times of an emergency and to instead stay back, oversee things, and protect his king to the best of his ability. It was his job and nothing else was expected of him other than to follow those expectations given to him.

Akaashi brought his hand into a fist and knocked on the big wooden door, catching Bokuto's attention. "It's time for us to go your highness."

"Of course Akaashi," Bokuto cried, opening the door and closing it, as he began to usher the two of them down the hall. "Isn't this exciting?"

"I suppose it is. I haven't really thought about it," Akaashi admitted. "The less I think about it the less likely I am to be nervous. That would make it less likely for me to make a mistake."

"I suppose." Bokuto nodded, somewhat understanding where Akaashi was going with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates I am currently sick with a stomach bug 😀 I only know pain, it seems

**Author's Note:**

> :) bruh it's 12:11 when I wrote this im literally crying myself to sleep bye


End file.
